Já é sábado?
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Quando eles começaram a namorar, Lucy não imaginou que Sting fosse aquele tipo de cara — o tipo que parece ter sempre uma fornalha queimando dentro de si.


Quando eles começaram a namorar, há alguns meses, Lucy não imaginou que Sting fosse _aquele_ tipo de cara — o tipo que parece ter uma fornalha queimado dentro de si o tempo inteiro e que não se cansa nunca, que está sempre tão cheio de vontade, de vontade detê-la, que não suporta estar por perto sem tocá-la e que, se pudesse, ficaria com ela na cama o dia todo. Nos primeiros dias, ela quis tanto quanto ele, mas então o segundo mês passou e ela percebeu que Sting a procurava com o mesmo desejo insaciável, com aquela mesma vontade quase desesperada que só descansava depois que eles faziam amor.

E era sempre _tão bom_ que Lucy não podia reclamar.

Mais de uma vez por dia, ele a encontrava onde quer que fosse e a puxava para trás de uma porta esquecida ou para dentro de um quartinho escuro, a levava às pressas para seu quarto ou para o apartamento dela, para qualquer canto onde pudessem estar sozinhos e afastados do resto do mundo, e a tomava para si como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sentindo a boca molhada e o coração batendo tão rápido ao ponto de enlouquecer, Sting a despia e a fazia sua. Entre os beijos que tiravam o fôlego e os gemidos baixinhos de Lucy, ele dizia que a amava e ela sussurrava de volta. E depois que acabavam, ela permanecia abraçada ao corpo dele, sorrindo em silêncio, até que as pernas tivessem força para andar outra vez. Então Sting voltava para a Sabertooth e Lucy ia cuidar da vida.

Contudo, aquilo a deixava exausta ao ponto de pegar no sono debruçada sobre o balcão da guilda enquanto esperava Mirajane servir seu café e de as pessoas começarem a perguntar se ela estava doente. Então ela sentia o rosto esquentar e sorria meio sem jeito ao inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

E pensava que aquele namoro estava acabando com ela — da melhor maneira do mundo.

* * *

Lucy se perguntava se Sting possuía algum tipo de sensor pervertido de Dragon Slayer, pois toda vez que ela entrava na banheira para um banho demorado e relaxante, ele dava um jeito de aparecer por lá. Então ela mordia um lábio ao vê-lo despir-se e sentia o coração bater mais forte quando Sting entrava na banheira. E a puxava para seu colo. Abraçava-a e beijava-a, suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo dela sob a água morna. Então ele a penetrava lentamente e Lucy, que tinha os olhos úmidos de prazer, gemia o nome dele.

_Sting_.

Se ele não aparecesse para o banho, certamente estava lá depois que ela saía dele, enrolada em uma toalha. Com o cabelo ainda molhado e pingando no chão do quarto, Lucy se deparava com o namorado deitado sobre sua cama, esperando-a, os braços cruzados sobre a nuca e aquele olhar que queimava. E não tinha chance alguma de vestir-se, pois Sting a pegava por um braço e a puxava para junto de si.

Ela soltava um gritinho que ele adorava.

Então Sting a deitava sobre os lençóis, afastava a toalha e beijava-lhe os bicos dos seios ainda úmidos do banho.

— Por que você faz essas coisas? — ela murmurava, a voz embargada de desejo.

Afundava as unhas nas costas dele e sentia o corpo inteiro vacilar.

— Porque eu preciso.

— De sexo?

Sting beijava-lhe um canto da boca e a curva da orelha.

— De você.

* * *

Lucy sabia que não era uma boa ideia levar Sting consigo quando saía para comprar roupas, mas não conseguia simplesmente dizer-lhe um "não" quando ele se oferecia para carregar as sacolas. Obviamente, Sting Eucliffe não tinha a mínima paciência para perambular de loja em loja e sua intenção era bem outra. Uma intenção que se mostrava quando Lucy desaparecia por trás da cortina de um provador e ele não resistia à tentação de "dar sua opinião de homem", como costumava dizer.

— _Não!_ — ela sussurrava, tentando não rir. — Aqui não.

Sting pressionava-a contra a parede e descia-lhe as alças da blusa.

— Mas Lucy... — ele sussurrava de volta. — Olhe como eu estou.

Então ela sentia o volume debaixo das calças dele e estremecia.

— Vai me deixar assim?

Como ela poderia?

Então deixava que ele amontoasse sua blusa ao redor da cintura e acariciasse seus seios nas palmas das mãos, e enquanto quase se deixavam sufocar num beijo que queria sempre mais, Lucy deslizava uma mão para dentro das calças do namorado e sentia o quanto ele estava pronto, mais uma vez. E quando Sting a virava de costas, erguia-lhe a saia, afastava-lhe a calcinha e enfim afundava dentro dela, Lucy apertava os lábios numa tentativa de não gritar e pedia ao universo que não deixasse nenhuma vendedora metida abrir aquela maldita cortina.

Depois, sentado no chão do provador com um sorriso cansado no rosto, Sting observava Lucy experimentar o vestido pelo qual se apaixonara na vitrine e girar de um lado para o outro diante do espelho.

— O que você acha? — ela queria saber.

— Eu acho que você é linda.

E Lucy decidia com um sorriso que levaria o vestido.

* * *

Um dia, porém, ela percebeu que a maquiagem já não cobria as olheiras — porque Sting estava devorando suas noites de sono — e decidiu que precisava de um equilíbrio. Acima de tudo, precisava _dormir_. Desde que conhecera Sting, sua vida havia saltado para bem longe dos trilhos. Não que ela não gostasse de como as coisas eram agora — gostava até mais do que deveria, aliás —, mas seu ritmo era outro. Lucy tinha a impressão de que, se não estabelecesse um limite naquele relacionamento, mesmo que simbólico, perderia-se de si mesma.

E à noite, quando Sting saiu do banho vestindo apenas uma calça que usava para dormir e foi deitar-se na cama ao seu lado, Lucy soube que precisaria ser forte. _Muito forte_. Espalmou as mãos em seu peito e afastou-o assim que ele a abraçou e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

— O que foi? — ele a olhou sem entender.

— Precisamos conversar.

Sting torceu a boca numa careta de desgosto.

— Mas _agora?_

— Sim, agora.

Lucy deitou-se de lado, apoiada sobre um cotovelo, e perguntou-se como diria aquilo.

— Aquele idiota do Natsu andou perseguindo você?

— Não! — ela negou com a cabeça. — Não é nada disso.

Silêncio.

— Não vai dizer que você está _grávida!_

— Por Deus, _não! _— e soltou uma risada nervosa. — Que ideia!

Mas Sting ainda a estava olhando daquele modo desconfiado e Lucy suspirou, resolvendo que o melhor era dizer tudo de uma vez, sem rodeios.

— Terça, quinta e sábado.

— O quê?

— Serão os dias em que faremos amor.

Ele franziu o cenho e esperou, na esperança de que ela começasse a rir, o que não aconteceu.

— Como assim _os dias em que faremos amor?_

— Não dá pra fazer todo dia e toda hora.

— Por que não?!

E agora Sting estava visivelmente perturbado.

— Porque eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer!

— Então faça!

— Você não deixa!

— Como não?!

Então Lucy percebeu que estavam ambos gritando e deixou os ombros caírem. Sentou-se melhor na cama, respirou fundo, contou até dez como Levy havia lhe ensinado e estendeu as mãos para Sting. Ele, que tinha pulado para fora da cama e que agora caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto, olhou-a e amoleceu numa expressão que inspirava piedade. E foi consolar-se nos braços dela. Deitou a cabeça sobre os joelhos de Lucy e ela acariciou-lhe o cabelo.

— Mas Lucy... Eu sou homem.

— Eu sei que você é um homem. — ela sorriu. — Você é Sting Eucliffe. E eu te amo.

Sting abriu a boca para dizer que também a amava, que a amava mais do que tudo, e que por isso mesmo a queria tanto, todos os dias e o tempo inteiro, como ela havia dito, mas Lucy o calou com um "shh" que, ao invés de irritá-lo, apenas o acalmou — algo que só ela conseguia. Enquanto ela mexia em seu cabelo de um modo que o deixava sonolento, Sting pensou que talvez Lucy estivesse mesmo certa. Pensou que a sufocava. Pensou que a queria só para si e que aquilo nunca mudaria.

Pensou em que dia da semana eles estavam.

— Já é sábado? — ele quis saber.

Afinal, Lucy não pôde evitar sorrir e inclinar-se para dar-lhe um beijo.

Porque ela também não sabia que dia era.

* * *

.

**FIM.**


End file.
